


He's Her Lobster

by faegal04



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 01:08:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16923732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faegal04/pseuds/faegal04
Summary: Dean and Charlie ship Reader/Sam. This is a fun, little observation from Team Cupid! Written for the Supernatural Hiatus Writing Challenge-Week 4.  Prompt: “Be quiet, they’ll hear you.”





	He's Her Lobster

“Y/N! Are you alright?” Sam said breathlessly, as he dropped to his knees beside you, carefully running his hands up and down your legs to make sure nothing was broken. He had almost lost his mind when he saw that huge vamp toss you like a rag doll.

You nodded shakily, “I’m good, what about you? That guy was freaking humongous!”

Sam nodded, “Yeah, I’m fine,” he moved his hand up to your face, sweeping your hair behind your ear, he gently slid his finger down your cheek towards your mouth and leaned in closer. Your breath hitched at his movements and you slowly reached up towards his face.

 

Dean and Charlie’s POV  
When that big mother threw Y/N across the field, Dean felt his heart stop for just a second. He knew that if he lost you it would kill Sammy. The guttural noise that erupted from Sam, when he heard that short scream was something that would haunt him and Charlie for a long time. They had both stopped in shock to watch Sam cut a bloody path to Y/N. He took down every vamp in the nest that all of you had come to hunt. The scariest thing though was how he played with the big vamp before he beheaded him.

As Dean and Charlie watched the tall hunter gently sweep Y/N’s hair from her face, they both held their breath. Charlie grabbed Dean’s arm when Y/N reached up towards Sam’s face and they waited anxiously as Sam lightly brushed his thumb against her bottom lip. Together they softly repeated over and over, “Kiss Her, Kiss Her, Kiss Her!”

Just as he dipped his head down to finally kiss her, the unmistakable lyrics of “Barbie Girl” began playing, breaking the moment. Giggling uncontrollably, Charlie managed to say, “I can’t believe that you put that as Piper’s ringtone and that Sam hasn’t changed it.”

Dean looked innocently at Charlie and chuckled. “What? That chick has more “fake parts” than Pamela Anderson. Besides he won’t change it cause he knows it’s true. He’s too scared to make a move on Y/N.”

They both cursed as Sam jerked back from Y/N like he had been burnt. He mumbled “Sorry” and then answered the phone.

“Dude! We have to do something! Those two belong together, they are perfect for each other,” Dean growled.

“Be quiet, they’ll hear you!” Charlie spat. 

Sam looked over his shoulder at where you were sitting, and his heart started pounding as he thought about how close he had come to kissing her. ‘I can’t be a coward anymore, I almost lost her’ he thought miserably. He hung up on Piper, powered his phone off and stalked towards Y/N. He held a hand out to you, pulling you to your feet, he grabbed your hips and said, “I can’t lie to myself anymore, Y/N, I love you. I have loved you since I met you.”

“Sammy I love you too.” You rose up on tiptoe and pressed your lips to his.

Dean and Charlie stood, mouths hanging open in shock as both of you finally admitted your feelings. Charlie punched Dean in the shoulder and grinned, “See he’s her lobster!”


End file.
